My Happy Ending
by InuMaie
Summary: When Inuyasha asks Kagome to meet him and tragedies occur, how will things be handled?
1. Meetings

Hello and welcome to my latest fanfic. I know I haven't updated the other two in a while, I've been pretty busy, not to mention writers'-blocked. Anyway, I got the inspiration for this storyline one day when I got uber-bored in school. Here goes!  
Key:  
'thoughts'  
"words"  
Point of View  
  
Chapter one: Messages  
Narrarator  
  
It was another typical day as Kagome peeled herself off her mattress.  
  
"Oh! Must... not... leave... comfy, soft, warm, relaxing bed," Kagome groaned to no one in particular as she turned to look out her balcony door.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, much like the 'typical' teenager, fully expecting a certain amber-eyed hanyou to be waiting right outside. Much to her surprise, no one was there! Instead, a short note stuck to her door.  
  
Immediately, Kagome ran over and snatched the note off her glass door which lead to the outside world, that her hanyou loved so much.  
  
Right there in her callused hands was a small invitation. Scrawled in barely readable handwriting were the words:

"Kagome,  
Meet me under the Goshinbuku in my time at the peak of daylight. I'll be waiting.  
Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome  
I saw the not hanging on my door and I rushed over and grabbed the note like it was from the man of my dreams. And, well, it was.  
  
My heart had fluttered itself so high it was now caught in my head, pounding with worry.  
  
The handwriting was crude, like a toddler's. I knew right away it was Inuyasha who had written that note, and something was wrong. Dead wrong. And I could feel it.  
  
I read it out loud slowly, due to poor legibility and my nervousness.  
"Kagome,  
Meet me under the Goshinbuku tree in my time at the peak of daylight. I'll be waiting.  
Inuyasha."  
  
My imagination raced.  
  
What would happen. Would he propose? What would I say if he did?  
  
I stuck my hand into the pocket of my tattered blue jeans, where the Shikon Jewel resided until I went back to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Had he finally decided what to do with the magical Jewel of the Four Souls? If he had, would he become a full youkai, and lose control, killing all those around him? Perhaps, a ningen, a weak and powerless human, full of emotions and feeling?  
  
'What if,' I thought before I could stop myself, tears slowly forming in her eyes, 'What if Inuyasha has decided to go to Hell with Kikyo?'  
  
"No!" I cried out, "I won't let it happend! He's mine!"  
  
"Ooo! Who's yours?" inquired a voice from just outside my doorway.  
  
I turned on my heels and glared at the figure standing in the hall.  
  
"Boy, if looks could kill, I'd live another five hundred years from that one!" teased the unknown intruder.  
  
'Souta!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Yes, dear sister who I love so much?" Souta replied innocently.  
  
I scoffed in frustration and disgust as I lept at him. He dodged, and slammed into the wall, denting it.  
  
"Holy Mother of Hell herself!" Souta exclaimed as he collided with the wall at a speed I had only seen Sessho-Maru move at.  
  
Souta lie there in shock and I gaped at him in disbelief.  
  
I started calling for mom as soon as Souta started screaming for dear life and clutching the top of his head.  
  
So.. What do you think? I think it's pretty good, but I'm the one who wrote it. Read and review please!  
  
Ja,  
Elle.


	2. Oh, the Pain

Hey, everyone! I'm back! I 've got a new chapter written up and I'm heppy because I actually got some reviews! Anyways, here goes! (This is a short on, but Chapter three should also be up today... I just have to transfer it from my notebook to my computer..)  
  
Chapter Two: Oh, the Pain  
Key:  
'Thoughts'  
"Words"  
:Point of Veiw:  
  
:Kagome:  
I started to check for blood or any signs of a concussion, when the top of my head began burning with a sharp searing pain. I never dreamed anything could hurt that much.  
  
I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. My mother bolted up the stairs. Quickly and franticly her eyes darted between me and my brother.  
  
Not seconds later, the pain in our heads mysteriously dissappeared. Before even five seconds of rejoicing and recovering from the dagger-like pain, it was quickly replaved by the same feeling in our cheeks, nails, and scalps.  
  
After a few minutes passed, the pain resided, leaving me and Souta staring up at our mother, who was grinning madly.  
  
"To the minute!" she remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?! You knew this would happen?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Both of you. Look in the mirror! Now!" my mother said, chuckling.  
  
I raced over to the full-length mirror and gazed in disbelief.  
  
As I looked at my reflection, I saw a girl about four inches taller than me. She had long, down to the knee, lavender hair, straight and silky. Her eyes were powder blue, as were the three stripes on each of her cheeks. This girl had claws, and I noticed was slightly more filled out than I was.  
  
I screamed, stumbled back, and stood in shock. "W-w-who is that girl?!"  
  
"You don't remember?" inquired my mother.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Your entire childhood," sighed my mother.

"Of course I do! You and dad, Souta and I all lived at the shrine-" I began to explain.  
  
"No! That's not it!" interjected my mother.  
  
Well? What do you think? Review response time! xP  
  
Mirokh and Airokh- Because... It's just an author thing. You should know xP Why do you leave cliffies? Huh? xD  
  
Person- Well thanks! I would've sure liked it if I would've actually got a name out of you. xD  
  
C.A.M.E.O.- Thanks! This should explain most of what happened.  
  
Kagome-and-Inuyasha-forev- Thanks! Oh, he should first appear in about the fourth chapter. ;


End file.
